Heroes of Mapzor Awards
The 'Heroes of Mapzor' awards represent recognition of the many characters and stories to have taken place both on Arsinos and Bavos. The awards themselves, also known as 'Mapzies', are awarded to players or characters for their contribution to either selfless heroism or breathtaking ineptitude. There are mix of Mapzies up for grabs! Some are given by the resident GM (Ben) to players, and others are voted on by the players. Some Mapzies are awards to particular moments in time rather than characters or players. The first 'Heroes of Mapzor' awards are being held in honor of RotMG:E's conclusion, which will see the end of the Titan lore. The Avenger Mapzies! Award catagories and nominees for these are chosen by players and voted for in secret, with the Mapzies themselves being given out during a special awards ceremony! These are given to members of the Avengers for spectacular heroism or utter failures. Award catagories tba (suggest possible catagories here): Mapzie of: *Bravery - Fought against impossible odds *Heroic Sacrifice - Willingly gave their lives for the good of the land *Cowardice - Abandoned their allies in a time of need *Backstabbing - Actively hurt fellow avengers *Box breaking - Used unconventional tactics and generally thought oustide the box *Breaking boxes - Broke the most boxes *Awesomeness - For being an awesome original character *Awesomeness © - For being an awesome un-original character The Storyteller Mapzies! Award catagories and nominees for these are chosen by players and voted for in secret, with the Mapzies themselves being given out during a special awards ceremony! These are given to members of the Dark Avengers or Outlaws. Award catagories tba (suggest possible catagories here): * Best Mission * Best Plot Twist * Best Campaign * Hottest Outlaw/Dark Avenger *Most detrimentally trusting Outlaw/Dark Avenger *Best Villain *Biggest GM fail *Worst Parent *Best banjo player *Most likely to be a dog. *Stupidest Outlaw/Dark Avenger *Most Accurately played real world character The GM's 'Dragon Dick' Awards A Dragon Dick is a prestigious award given out by the resident GM of Dark Avengers and Outlaws! (ie Benji) The catagories are: '- The Dragon Dick of Heroic History' Awarded to the player character with the most interesting off-screen background! '- The Dragon Dick of Shakespearean Succulence' Awarded to the player who has grown the most as a role-player and stays strongly in-character! '- The Dragon Dick of Fantastic Failure' Awarded to the player who has had their character act like a golden speckled buttock either on one or multiple occasions! '- The 'Liam Neeson' Dragon Dick of Baneful Badassery' Awarded to the 'character' who has committed to most badass of things ever in the game! '- The Dragon Dick of Delightful Dickery' Awarded to the 'character' who, through multiple in-character hissy fits or generally acting like a complete turd, is considered the biggest dickhead of all the player characters! '- The Dragon Dick of Ingenious Invention' Awarded to a player who contributed the most glorious of glorious things to the story via the coolest movie trailer, short story or poster! '- The Dragon Dick of Awesome Attack' Awarded to the character who struck most awesome killing blow to a super-villain! '- The Dragon Dick of Obnoxious Objection' Awarded to the most anal player, who more regularly points out plot holes, mistakes and generally enjoys being a pain in the GMs ass :p all in good spirit ofc!